<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Head Over Heels by STARSdidathing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099403">Head Over Heels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing'>STARSdidathing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The "You Belong With Me" Series [128]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Happy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Romantic Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 10:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today marks a special occasion and Tony wants to know if Loki remembers it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The "You Belong With Me" Series [128]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Head Over Heels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts">Rabentochter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here it is!!! My 400th Loki/Tony story!!! What a rollercoaster ride, huh? So many stories, so much time ^^ Glad you're all not sick of me yet XD</p><p>This time, I didn't know what to do for the "anniversary" theme I always do. Luckily, Sesil made a suggestion and here we are. Nothing like going back to their roots, huh? ;)</p><p>And if you're curious the previous ones we've had are <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173441">100th</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971652">150th</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558076">200th</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980955">250th</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288437">300th</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158999">1 millions words</a>!</p><p> <s>Yes, I seem to have missed a 350th, whoops. ^^;;</s></p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, Lokes, I hope you know what today is.”</p><p>Loki glanced up from the book he was reading. He was frowning in confusion. Tony’s grin only widened. It was rare he could surprise the mage. He had two drinks in his hand and he stepped forward eagerly.</p><p>“Today, my not-so-villainous friend is three years to the day that you threw me out a window.” He paused and then pointed for emphasis. “<i>That</i> window.”</p><p>Loki quirked an eyebrow and Tony could see the first hint of amusement.</p><p>“Oh? Is that so?” He enquired, closing his book. “And I thought the most memorable thing would be the invasion, rather than a defenestrated mortal.”</p><p>“An invasion? Pfft. We get those all the time. But being thrown head over heels out a building? That’s worth celebrating.”</p><p>“Head over heels, hmm?”</p><p>“Should I have said swept off my feet?” Tony countered.</p><p>He came to stand in front of the other man and held out Loki’s martini. Loki took it with a softening smile.</p><p>“I would rather call it the anniversary of our first meeting.”</p><p>“Well, that’s hardly impressive,” Tony teased.</p><p>“Ah,” Loki said, “but to a being such as myself, nothing could compare to meeting the love of one’s life.”</p><p>Tony’s chest flooded with warmth and his quip about ‘<i>giving Loki his drink</i>’ died on his tongue. Instead, he leant down and met his lover’s lips in a gentle kiss. He sighed against them, feeling the same rush of love and affection that had been filling his heart for years. It was only chaste, but he lingered close when he pulled back.</p><p>He rubbed their noses together, and although he felt soft and happy, he couldn’t resist whispering, “Happy Defenestration Anniversary, Lokes.”</p><p>Loki huffed a laugh, but before he could say anything else, Tony captured his mouth in another kiss. </p><p>It had always proved a much better tactic of distraction on Loki then threatening or teasing him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>